Balloon Boy
DSaF 2 = Balloon Boy is a character in Dayshift at Freddy's 2. Information Balloon Boy will be in the arcade. Jack can talk with Balloon Boy, kick BB or throw him into the wall. when the player talks to Balloon Boy the only thing BB will say is "Hello?". When Jack throws Balloon Boy into the wall, Peter will fire the player because the children will have to kick Toy Freddy's shins. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the other new animatronics, he has blushed cheeks, which are colored rosy red. He wears a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. His arms are stubby and thin with fingerless, round hands. In his right hand, he holds a large, red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a rectangular sign that reads "Balloons!". Personality It's unknown what is Balloon Boy's personality but most people hate him. Trivia * Balloon Boy being kicked and thrown into a wall is a reference to his hate in the fandom. * According to Peter Kennedy, they only have BB so that Children don't kick Toy Freddy's shins. |-| DSaF 3 = Balloon Boy is a character in Dayshift at Freddy's 3. Information Balloon Boy returns as one of the four salvageable animatronics within the Bakersfield Location (Others being Withered Freddy, Toy Freddy and Spring Freddy). When being inspected, the player is told 'Cmon... Surely even YOU don't want a one-legged BB?' advising them to not pick BB. Phone Guy said that they had to repair Balloon Boy 16 times in one month. Also Balloon boy is basically hollow, doesn't have any moving motors and robotic parts, yet he can move from room to room while no one is looking. Also, in the player's restaurant, there is a picture of Balloon Boy's Head with the word "Gremlin™". Appearance Balloon Boy looks the same as he did in Dayshift at Freddy's 2 but he is one-legged and has one eye missing. Personality It's unknown what is Balloon Boy's personality but most people hate him. Trivia * When Jack interacts with Abandoned Balloon Boy,The Narrator says 'Cmon... Surely even YOU don't want a one-legged BB?' **This might be due to the hate for the character in the FNaF Series. * One of the reviews said that their 8 year old child saw BB and tried to give him a big hug but BB proceeded to remove her frontal lobe. |-| Gallery= Appearances Dayshift at Freddy's 2 IMG Bb2.png|BB possessed. IMG bb foxy.png|BB with Foxy. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 IMG gremlin.jpg|Balloon Boy's head on a sign. DeadBB.png|BB in the third game. IMG 8bit bb.jpg IMGbb head.png|Balloon Boy's head. bb1b.png|Balloon Boy staring at you. bb2.png|All eyes closed bb3.png|Balloon Boy slouching. salvage9a.png|Balloon Boy being salvaged. salvage9.png|Balloon Boy abandoned. Trip8.png Trip9.png $bb.png|BB sprites Media Teaser2-amnmq77m.png|Balloon Boy in a teaser. for DSaF 2. |-| Audio= Dialogue }} Audio }} Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics